Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (582 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (513 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (471 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (446 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (435 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (434 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (423 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (412 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (383 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (376 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (361 VA titles) (Canadian) #Jennifer Hale (347 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (338 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (329 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (323 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (319 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (308 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (290 VA titles) (British) #Travis Willingham (285 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (283 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (282 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (278 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (255 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (253 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (244 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (244 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (241 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (237 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (237 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (234 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (233 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (231 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (229 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (228 VA titles) (Canadian) #Phil LaMarr (228 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (227 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (225 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (225 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kyle Hebert (223 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (221 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (220 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (217 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (213 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (213 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (212 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (209 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (208 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (206 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (203 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (201 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (200 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (191 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (190 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (190 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (188 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (180 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (180 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (179 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (177 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (177 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (176 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (172 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (172 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (170 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (170 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (169 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (167 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (166 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (165 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (165 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (162 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (162 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (161 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (153 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (152 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (152 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (150 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (148 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (147 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (147 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (146 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (145 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (145 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (144 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (144 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (142 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (140 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (140 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (140 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (135 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (134 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (134 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (130 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (130 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (129 VA titles) (British) #Todd Haberkorn (129 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (128 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (127 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (126 VA titles) (American) † #Clancy Brown (125 VA titles) (American)